


One World- Two Hermiones

by thagr8escape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione Granger-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thagr8escape/pseuds/thagr8escape
Summary: Hermione contemplates her split identity as she conforms to her new surroundings
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 8





	One World- Two Hermiones

Chapter Two: One World, Two Hermiones 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting down for their breakfast smorgasbord at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Ron was interrupted by an owl for Hermione from her parents.  
“Hermione, how do your parents know how to use our post”, asked Ron awkwardly, “Ermm…. I mean, being Muggles ‘n all. Do they keep an owl now?”  
“Oh, I explained everything to them before I left. You know when I got my letter it was quite a surprise, so I had to prepare them for things like sending owls, shopping for supplies in the Alley, catching the train at platform 9 ¾, when I would be home for breaks, and…”  
“Ok, Ok, we get it. You taught them” interrupted Ron.  
“What does it say”, asked Harry.  
“Well it’s a note about my friend Maribelle, her birthday is coming up and she’s invited me to her party next week. The thing is, I haven’t got around to telling everyone that I’m a witch and that I won’t be attending school this year like normal. My parents and I decided it wouldn’t be best to broadcast it ‘round, so I guess I’ve got to come up with a way to get out of this party. I do wish I could go, I really do”, mumbled Hermione.  
Hermione thought long and hard to herself—this wasn’t the first time she had been put in this situation after beginning her new life as a witch. She didn’t have too many friends in the Muggle world, many of her peers had made fun of her for her academic abilities and the confidence she exuded when she spoke, and the few pals she did have were really important to her. How was she supposed to leave everything behind when it was part of her identity? She thought more about Maribelle’s party, and how before she had gotten her letter from Hogwarts, she would have been thrilled to be invited! How quickly things had changed, she pondered, as the burden of creating a lie to decline the invitation sank into her stomach. Hermione pushed away her breakfast and asked for advice from her new classmates.  
“What would you say, Harry? You must have had to do the same at some point while living with your Aunt and Uncle, no?”  
Harry looked up from his plate full of pastries and said, “Erm… not really. You see, I didn’t have any friends.”  
Both Ron and Hermione exchanged sorry looks. Harry continued eating, without a look of sorrow in his eyes. Hermione imagined that Hogwarts was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Harry, as it was to her. Still, Hermione wondered how she should divide herself between her Muggle past and her future as a budding witch. Her story before Hogwarts brought her warmth, comfort, and security as she tucked herself into bed every night. While still proud of her upbringing, she no longer envisioned herself following her parents’ footsteps, preparing for university, or whatever she would have done in her old life. Now, she hadn’t had much time to visit the idea of her future, something she had always done at home after she finished her studies at night. She hadn’t had time for much at all since starting at Hogwarts because she spent all of her spare time learning about her new world  
Hermione, like other Muggle-borns, had been unequivocally overwhelmed when navigating the wizarding world at first. She never will forget the moment she received that letter. Hermione was waiting for the post with a watchful eye from the windowsill of her bedroom. Unlike other days when the post was normally full of things for her parents, she had sent away for the newest release of one of her favorite books and was planning on tucking away and reading it cover to cover as soon as it arrived. There she was in the windowsill when a beautiful owl approached the glass and hovered just at her eye level. Curiosity gotten the best of her, and before she realized the owl had a letter in his talon, she began opening the window and the owl quickly dropped the letter in and flew away just as abruptly as he had arrived.  
How odd, she thought to herself, that the letter was addressed to “Miss Hermione Granger, 2nd Bedroom Windowsill, 68 Northend Way, Hempstead, London”. She took a moment to relish in this memory. This moment was a permanent catalyst in her identity, before it, she was the brightest girl in her class and the star of her parents’ eyes. After, she was a young witch fueled by her desire to master the new world she became a part of without any preparation whatsoever.  
“Hey!! Watch it,” exclaimed Hermione. The jolt of one of Neville’s textbooks landing on her shoulder as it dropped clumsily from the stack in his hands awoke her from her journey down memory lane. Better off, thought Hermione, as she left her old life behind in hopes of getting to their next class early to pick Professor Sprout’s brain about toadstools and their potential use by Muggles. 

Chapter Three: Mending the Part  
Making the best of her new identity as a young witch, Hermione applied her rabid study skills to the plethora of subjects available at her new school. Since receiving the invitation from her old friend, Hermione had been a bit perplexed with how to best conform to her new surroundings without letting go of the most important parts of herself that were formed in her old life. With some thought, she decided it was best not to stew over what couldn’t be changed—she was a witch now—there were more important things to worry about.  
Harry and Ron had recently begun to speculate about Professor Snape. Hermione had fallen into their trap and even went against school rules to set a fire under Snapes’ seat at the Quidditch match where Harry’s broomstick was dangerously cursed. She hadn’t given it much thought in the beginning because her new classmates were so daft, but after the broomstick incident it seemed rather difficult to ignore the theory that Snape wanted Harry dead. To prove to her new pals that she wasn’t just a stuck-up know-it-all (their words), she was going to get to the bottom of the mystery. Hermione began to work on a scheme in her own Muggle-born way.  
Walking into the Hogwarts library was something that never failed to excite Hermione on a Saturday morning. While all the rest were still sound asleep, Hermione was sunken into a library chair by a window that reminded her of where she received that letter than changed her life…


End file.
